lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jacob
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Jacob | Nazwisko= | AKA=On diabeł | Data urodzenia=ok. 24 r. n.e. | Miejsce urodzenia= Wyspa | Data śmierci=2007 | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa, pod posągiem | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=Zabity przez Bena | Zawód=Strażnik serca wyspy (światła) | Rodzina= Wróg Jacoba - brat Claudia - matka | Powód opuszczenia Wyspy=By rekrutować kandydatów }} Jacob to tajemniczy mężczyzna, który zamieszkiwał Wyspę od 2000 lat. Według mieszkańców wyspy Jacob rządził całą wyspą i stał w hierarchii ponad pozostałymi. Z racji na pełnioną funkcję - strażnika źródła Wyspy Jacob nie starzał się ani nie mógł sam popełnić samobójstwa. Nie mógł też zginąć z ręki brata uwięzionego w postaci Potwora ani pozbawić go życia. Zginął zadźgany nożem przez Benjamina Linusa w roku 2007. Wzmianki o Jacobie * Retrospekcje Claire - Ethan rozmawia z Tomem. * Ben - kiedy Sayid wypytuje go o przywódcę Innych, Ben odmawia szczegółowej odpowiedzi tłumacząc się strachem. Jakiś czas później opowiada o nim Locke'owi. Twierdzi, że jest geniuszem i wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale nikomu nie wybacza. Mówi Juliet, że Jacob osobiście uleczył Rachel z raka. * Mikhail Bakunin stwierdza, że przywódca Innych jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. * Danny Pickett mówi, że Jacka nie było nawet na liście Jacoba. Historia Przed wyborem na strażnika wyspy left|thumb|Jacob i brat po narodzinach Na początku I w. n.e. na wyspie rozbił się statek bogatej, ciężarnej rzymianki Claudii, która po katastrofie została zniesiona przez przybrzeżne wody na drugi koniec wyspy niż ten, gdzie przebywała pozostała część załogi. Claudia została odnaleziona przez tajemniczą kobietę, która jak twierdziła, podobnie jak ona znalazła się na wyspie w wyniku katastrofy. Wkrótce nadszedł czas porodu. Claudia urodziła bliźniaki, jednemu z nich nadała imię Jacob, dla drugiego zaś, którego narodzin nie przewidziała, nie ustaliła jeszcze imienia. Zaraz po narodzinach chłopców została zabita przez swoją opiekunkę, ową kobietę, która odnalazła jej po rozbiciu się jej okrętu. Morderczyni Claudii zajęła się jej dziećmi, które wychowała, podając się za ich matkę. Jacob kochał ją, można nawet powiedzieć, że był od niej zależny, w przeciwieństwie do jego brata, który był samodzielny i nie przepadał za matką. Tajemnicza kobieta wpajała im też, że poza wyspą nie ma innych ziem, a jedynymi ludźmi są oni. Wkrótce jednak chłopcy spotkali jednego z członków załogi statku Claudii, którzy żyli w miasteczku namiotowym na drugim krańcu wyspy. Kiedy bracia mieli 13 lat, matka, zasłoniwszy im oczy, zabrała ich do bambusowego lasu, gdzie znajdowało się Źródło Życia - jaskinia, z której wydobywało się niezwykle jasne światło pochodzące spod wyspy. Wyjaśniła, że ona, podobnie jak wcześniej jej przodkowie, jest strażnikiem Źródła Życia, którego nie może odnaleźć żaden człowiek, ludzie bowiem, jak tłumaczyła, są żądni tegoż światła i choć posiadają jego małe cząstki w swoich sercach, chcą zdobyć je na własność. Kobieta oświadczyła, że w przyszłości Jacob lub jego brat będą musieli ją zastąpić. Kilka miesięcy później bratu Jacoba ukazała się Claudia, wyjawiając prawdę o swojej śmierci oraz o tym, że jest jego matką. Zszokowany tymi wiadomościami chłopak spakował się i pod osłoną nocy opuścił obóz. Próbował także namówić Jacoba, jednak ten zbyt kochał matkę, by ją opuścić. Brat Jacoba dotarł do obozu ludzi ze statku, gdzie zamieszkał, choć nie zerwał całkowicie relacji z rodziną, kontaktował się bowiem i z Jacobem, i z matką. Przez cały czas brat poszukiwał Źródła Życia, co mu się nie udało, podczas gdy Jacob dotarł do tegoż miejsca, zaprowadzony przez matkę. Bliźniak Jacoba powiedział ludziom o Źródle, następnie zaś nie mogąc się do niego dostać, zaczął drążyć tunel w kierunku serca wyspy, gdzie znajdowało się także Źródła Życia. Wkrótce tunel doprowadził go do Źródła. Mężczyzna zbudował wielkie koło z wypustkami, które zamierzał umieścić po części w Źródle, dzięki czemu mógłby opuścić wyspę - poprzez załamanie czasoprzestrzeni. Nie wiadomo skąd człowiek żyjący w I w. n.e. posiadał taką wiedzę. Dowiedziawszy się o planach syna, przybrana matka ogłuszyła go, po czym w nieznany sposób wymordowała rozbitków, spaliła ich miasto oraz zasypała tunel. Następnie, prawdopodobnie obawiając się, że jej syn zemści się, zabrała Jacoba do Źródła Życia, gdzie dając mu kielich wody, wypływającej ze Źródła Życia, mianowała go strażnikiem wyspy. Powstanie Potwora Następnego dnia, kiedy obóz matki i Jacoba był pusty, wtargnął do niego brat Jacoba, który go zniszczył i oczekiwał matki w ukryciu. Kiedy kobieta weszła i spostrzegła zniszczony obóz, została przebita sztyletem przez syna. Jej ostatnie słowa do niego to Dziękuję ci. Gdy umarła, jej oprawca popadł w rozpacz i klęcząc przed jej ciałem opłakiwał ją, kiedy do obozu przybył Jacob. We wściekłości pobił i chwycił zrozpaczonego brata, zaciągając go do Źródła, po czym wrzucił do rzeki przepływającej przezeń. Brat uderzył głową o kamienie i stracił przytomność lub zginął, jego ciało zaś popłynęło z nurtem strumienia do jaskini. Wkrótce światło Źródła Życia zostało przesłonięte przez obłoki duszy brata Jacoba, pod postacią czarnego dymu, który zaczął kumulować się w jaskini. Niespodziewanie dym wystrzelił z jaskini i przewróciwszy Jacoba, wydając dziwne, metaliczne odgłosy pomknął w kierunku dżungli. Ciało brata wypłynęło po drugiej stronie groty i osiadło na konarach. Zostało pochowane obok zwłok jego matki w jaskiniach. Odtąd Jacob musiał strzec światła z jaskini oraz miał nie dopuścić do tego, by jego brat kiedykolwiek zdołał opuścić Wyspę. W XIX w. thumb|right|225px|Jacob i jego wróg w XIX wieku W XIX wieku Jacob mieszka w niewielkim pomieszczeniu ulokowanym w cokole posągu bogini Tawaret. Czas spędza na przędzeniu egipskich wzorów i łowieniu ryb w oceanie. Pewnego dnia, siedząc samotnie na plaży koło swojego domu, obserwuje statek sunący po horyzoncie, gdy nagle zjawia się wróg Jacoba. Stwierdza, że to pewnie on sprowadził ich na Wyspę. W końcu wyznaje, że nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak marzy o zabiciu go, na co Jacob stwierdza, że wie. Wróg mówi, że pewnego dnia znajdą furtkę powrotu, a wtedy zrealizuje swoje marzenie, po czym żegna się ironicznie i odchodzi. Jacob nie wydaje się być jednak specjalnie przejęty tą rozmową. W czasach wojny z Amerykanami i okresie DHARMY Rekrutacja kandydatów wśród przyszłych rozbitków James Ford thumb|right|225px|Jacob rozmawia z młodym Jamesem Na 1976 roku Jacob opuszcza Wyspę i rozpoczyna rozciągniętą na kilkadziesiąt lat serie spotkań z przyszłymi rozbitkami. Na początek spotyka się z małym Jamesem opłakującym na schodach wejściowych do domu pogrzebowego śmierć jego rodziców. Daje chłopcu długopis, którym dokańcza swój list do Sawyera - mężczyzny, który oszukał jego rodziców i spowodował ich śmierć. Kate Austen W pierwszej połowie lat '80 Jacob spotyka się z małą Kate i jej przyjacielem Tomem. Płaci w sklepie na prerii rekompensatę sprzedawcy za skradzioną przez Kate rzecz oraz prosi ją, aby przyrzekła, że już nigdy nic nie ukradnie. Na koniec pieszczotliwie dotyka ją w nosek i prosi ją aby była grzeczna. John Locke thumb|right|225px|Jacob pochyla się nad ciałem Johna Locke'a w 2000 roku W roku 2000 Jacob czyta książkę, kiedy z ósmego piętra spada John Locke, do którego podchodzi i dotyka go w ramię. Mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze i przykro mu, że to przydarzyło się właśnie Locke'owi. Sun i Jin Kwon thumb|left|225px|Jacob na ślubie Jina i Sun Podczas ślubu Sun i Jina, kiedy przyjmowali gratulacje od gości, jako o ostatni podchodzi do nich Jacob. Mówiąc płynnie po koreańsku, błogosławi parze i mówi, że ich miłość to naprawdę wspaniała rzecz. Jack Shephard thumb|right|225px|Jacob spotyka się z Jackiem W czasie swojej pierwszej operacji, Jack jest bardzo podenerwowany. Jego ojciec poleca mu, aby zamknął oczy i policzył do pięciu, co zrobi i uspokaja się. Po operacji podchodzi do automatu i kupuje batona. Maszyna zacina się, przez co Jack wali i kopie w nią, po czym podchodzi do ojca. Żali się, że skompromitował go przy całej ekipie i że nie wierzy w niego. Jacka zaczepia Jacob, podając mu batona i mówiąc, że wystarczyło popchnąć go drugim. Sayid Jarrah thumb|left|225px|Jacob zaczepia Sayida i Nadie W roku 2005 Sayid wraz ze swoją żoną Nadią idą wzdłuż ulicy. Gdy przechodzą na drugą stronę, zaczepia go Jacob. Informuje go, że się zgubił i prosi o pomoc. Gdy obaj mężczyźni patrzą na mapę, Nadia zostaje potrącona przez samochód, który prowadzi Bakir. Jacob nie wydaje się być tym wstrząśnięty, ale Sayid podbiega do ukochanej, która mówi go, żeby zabrał ją do domu. Spotkania z Ilaną thumb|left|225px|Wzruszony Jacob rozmawia z Ilaną w szpitalu W rosyjskim szpitalu Ilana leży na łóżku owinięta bandażami. Kiedy pielęgniarka zawiadamia ją, że ma gościa, do jej łóżka podchodzi Jacob i przepraszając, prosi ją o pomoc. Przeprasza, że przybywa tak późno i prosi kobietę o pomoc - zgadza się. Jakiś czas później Jacob i Ilana ponownie rozmawiają na temat jej misji - ma chronić ostatnich sześciu kandydatów, poprzez zaprowadzenie ich do Świątyni. Śmierć thumb|left|225px|Jacob umiera zasztyletowany przez Benjamina W 2007 roku na Wyspie Jacob mieszka w czteropalczastej stopie. Pewnego dnia odwiedzają go tam fałszywy John i Ben. John każe Benowi wykonać zdanie. Jacob mówi Linusowi, że ma wybór. Może zrobić to co każe Locke lub po prostu pójść sobie. Ben jest wstrząśnięty. Żali się Jacobowi, że jest na wyspie od 35 lat i zawsze wykonywał jego polecenia. Jest rozczarowany bo gdy chciał się zobaczyć z Jacobem zawsze słyszał "Jeszcze nie czas", "Musisz być cierpliwy", a John mógł spotkać się z nim od razu gdy chciał. Ben pyta "Dlaczego on? Co jest ze mną nie tak?" Gdy widzi, że Jacoba nie przejęły jego problemy wbija mu nóż w klatkę piersiową. Jacob upada na ziemię i szepcze: "Oni nadchodzą". Fałszywy Locke każe powtórzyć, gdy słyszy te słowa wściekły wpycha ciało Jacoba do paleniska. Po śmierci thumb|right|225px|Spotkanie Hugo i Jacoba na Wyspie Godzinę później, w dżungli Jacob objawia się Hurleyowi czuwającemu przy rannym Sayidzie, z litością i dobrocią wpatruje się w Saida, nie reagując na pytania Hurleya. Gdy ten w końcu zmusza go do odpowiedzi, mężczyzna odpiera, że zmarł godzinę temu zabity przez przyjaciela, któremu znudziło się jego towarzystwo. Kiedy Hurley wyraża mu współczucie, ten odpowiada, że musi ocalić Sayida. Aby to zrobić, musi wziąć futerał na gitarę, który podarował mu on przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, zabrać przyjaciół i zanieść Sayida do Świątyni, bo tylko ona może uzdrowić. Na pytanie Hugo skąd będzie wiedział gdzie jest Świątynia, Jacob odpiera, że Jin był tam wraz z ekipą francuskich naukowców podczas przebłysków. Po chwili zjawia się sam Jin, wtedy Jacob znika. Wysłanie Hugo i Jacka do Latarni W Świątyni Jacob po raz kolejny ukazuje się Hurleyowi mówiąc, że potrzebuje jego pomocy. Kiedy Hugo pyta o szczegóły, odpiera, że ktoś niebawem przybędzie na Wyspę, a on musi pomóc mu ją znaleźć. Jakiś czas później Hurley błąka się po pustym korytarzu w Świątyni i szuka na ścianie egipskiego symbolu wskazanego przez Jacoba, kiedy pojawia się Dogen i każe mu wracać na dziedziniec. W tej chwili pojawia się Jacob, widoczny tylko dla Hurleya i mówi mu, że on jest kandydatem i może robić co chce. Po raz kolejny Jacob ukazuje się Reyes'owi pod latarnia morską. Hugo wyjaśnia, że jego plan się nie powiódł, ponieważ Jack zbił wszystkie lustra, i nie wskażą one drogi tajemniczemu wędrowcowi. Jacob nie wydaje się smutny, mówi, że przybysz znajdzie inny sposób. Hurleya dziwi taka ignorancja Jacoba, pyta się dlaczego nie jest wściekły o to, że Jack zawalił ich plan. Jacob przyznaje, że to po to przyprowadził ich do latarni, aby Jack uświadomił sobie jaki jest ważny. Stwierdza również, że niektórzy muszą sami do tego dojść, sugerując, że przez to gapienie się w ocean Jack w końcu zrozumie jaką ma misję. W czasie kiedy Hugo mówi, że powinni wracać do Świątyni, Jacob odpiera, że specjalnie odciągnął ich od niej, bo zbliża się do niej ktoś bardzo zły. Kiedy Reyes mówi, że muszą ratować ludzi, którzy w niej zostali, Jacob odpowiada, że jest już na to za późno. Ukazywanie się Potworowi Jacob, jako młody chłopak, z zakrwawionymi rękami pojawił się przed Wrogiem i Richardem. Następnie pojawił się przed Człowiekiem w czerni i Sawyerem, ale tym razem James go również zobaczył. Flocke rzucił się za nim w pogoń, lecz potknął się i upadł. Wtedy chłopak stanął nad nim i powiedział, że zna zasady i że nie może go zabić. Wróg zaczął krzyczeć, żeby nie mówił mu czego nie może zrobić. Zakończenie misji Misja Jacoba zaczęła chylić się ku końcowi, kiedy zmarł. Spotkanie z Hurleyem w 2008 thumb|right|225px|Jacob z Hurleyem w taksówce W roku 2008, dzień przed odlotem lotu 316, Hurley wychodzi z więzienia. Wsiada do taksówki w której czeka na niego Jacob i mówi mu, że oczekiwał go, bo musi mu powiedzieć jak wrócić na Wyspę. Hugo twierdzi, że na pewno jego towarzysz jest martwy, ale Jacob zaprzecza. Każe taksówkarzowi zatrzymać się na rogu ulic po czym mówi, że aby wrócić na Wyspę musi wsiąść do samolotu linii Ajira Airlines i dodaje, że Hurley ma wybór, i może zrobić tak jak chce. Gdy wychodzi z taksówki, zostawia gitarę dla Hugo. Fałszywy Jacob Osoba uważana przez ludzi na Wyspie, z wyjątkiem Richarda, za Jacoba, która zamieszkiwała jego chatkę. Był to jednak jego brat. Ciekawostki thumb|right|225px|Płonące ciało Jacoba. * W odcinku na psychodelicznym filmie ukazuje się napis "God loves you as He loved Jacob" czyli Bóg Cię miłuje, tak jak umiłował Jakuba (wydaje się , że as he loved Jacob oznacza tak jak kochał Jacoba. * Jacob to drugie imię pomysłodawcy i głównego twórcy Lost, J.J.Abramsa. Może to być aluzja, że w świecie Lost Jacob pełni taką rolę jak Abrams wśród jego twórców. * Jacob miał niecałe 2000 lat, gdy zmarł. * Wiemy, że mieszka w Posągu w XIX wieku, gdy Czarna Skała trafiła na wyspę. * Jacob podczas spotkań z rozbitkami w świecie zewnętrznym, dotykał każdego z nich. * Ukazywał się Hurleyowi jako duch. * Kiedy Jacob kogoś dotknie, zostaje on obdarowany niezwykłym darem - nie starzeje się, lecz jednocześnie nie może odebrać sobie życia. Dowiadujemy się tego od Richarda, który stwierdził, że jest to klątwa a nie dar. * Ma do siebie żal, że z jego winy powstał Potwór. * W castingu, podczas którego wybrać miano aktora, mającego zagrać młodego Jacoba, przywódca, w I w. n.e., został opisany jako: Nastolatek, rasy kaukaskiej, 12-14. Brudne blond włosy. Mądrzejszy niż rówieśnicy. Ma głębokie, przenikliwe oczy. Przeżył okropny rodzinny wypadek. W młodym wieku został postawiony przed opieką nad czymś bardzo ważnym i sprawia mu to wiele trudu. http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/09/exclusive-episode-604-casting-call.html#ixzz0fleSZX93 ** "Teenage boy, caucasian, 12-14. Dirty blond hair. Wise beyond his years. He's got intense, searching eyes. He's dealt with a horrible family accident. Even at a young age, he has been put in charge of something very important, and it weighs heavily on his shoulders." Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Co łączy Jacoba z Ilaną? ** Ilana powiedziała, że Jacob był dla niej jak ojciec. * Czy Ben wykonywał jego rozkazy, czy jego wroga? ** Ben wykonywał rozkazy Jacoba, przekazywane przez Richarda. ** Ben wykonywał rozkazy Cerberusa- przychodził do chaty otoczonej popiołem, z której dym nie mógł się wydostać najprawdopodobniej nieprzywołany. Prawdziwe wskazówki od Jackoba przynosił mu Richard. Jackob nie zamieszkiwał chaty tylko pozostałości po posągu Taweret. Cerberus zaś mieszkał pod Świątynią. Ben był przywoływany przez potwora- prawdopodobnie był manipulowany i nie wiedział, że 'osoba', z którą sie kontaktuje to nie jest Jackob. Cerberus manipulował Benem, bo wiedział, że nieświadomie pomoże mu zabić Jackoba, co będzie skutkowało opuszczeniem wyspy. Cerberus wydostał się z chaty wówczas, gdy deszcz zmył popiół/ proch lub Cerberus mógł wydostać się z chaty wówczas, gdy opętał inną osobę. W swojej pierwotnej postaci nie mógł przejść przez obręcz. * Czy kolejność odwiedzania rozbitków ma jakieś znaczenie? ** Możliwe, że tak. Jackob odwiedzał późniejszych rozbitków wg kolejności, która mogłaby świadczyć o tym, który z nich nadaje się najbardziej na jego zastępce. Lista była tworzona od najlepszych po najlepszych z najgorszych. * Co Jacob ma na myśli mówiąc "Oni nadchodzą"? ** Jacob mówiąc "Oni nadchodzą" miał na myśli kandydatów (m.in. Jack, Sawyer, Sun Kwon, Jin Kwon, Hurley, Sayid), którzy go zastąpią. Powiedział to, aby dać bratu do zrozumienia że mimo swojej śmierci, ten i tak nie osiągnie celu. ar:جيكوب de:Jacob en:Jacob es:Jacob fr:Jacob he:ג'ייקוב it:Jacob nl:Jacob pt:Jacob ru:Джейкоб zh:Jacob Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Wyspy Kategoria:Inni Kategoria:Przywódcy Innych Kategoria:Strażnicy Źródła Życia